


(Podfic of) Starts with F, Ends with U by RemainNameless

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate (but compliant) canon wherein Rafael McCall and Stiles hook up pre-werewolf shenanigans. When McCall comes back to Beacon Hills, it quickly spirals out of Stiles' control. Derek becomes his sole confidant, his anchor, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Starts with F, Ends with U by RemainNameless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You hollow out my hungry eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952560) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



Please heed the warnings, which are numerous, including "underage" and "dubious consent." See story post for complete list.

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/) :

**Length:** 12:18:04

[ MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Starts%20with%20F%20Fixed.rar) || 767 MB


End file.
